The subject matter of the present disclosure relates to a method of electronic gaming, an electronic gaming system, and an article of manufacture for electronic gaming. It is known to provide a gaming system that includes a game controller arranged to randomly display several symbols from a predetermined set of symbols and to determine a game outcome such as a game win based on the displayed symbols. In some arrangements, a win outcome is defined on the basis of occurrence of symbols along defined win lines preselected or selected by a player prior to display of symbols by the gaming system. Such gaming systems may commonly be implemented as a stepper machine provided with reels with each reel carrying several symbols of the set, or a video machine wherein selected symbols are displayed on virtual reels on a graphical display device. However, while such gaming systems provide users with enjoyment, a need exists for alternative gaming systems in order to maintain or increase player enjoyment.